La pluma del cisne
by Marsblood17
Summary: Serena tenia todo a su disposición todo: padres que la quieren, amigos/as que la adoran, un trabajo de oculista, un novio que la amaba, así es amaba. Luego de su secuestro ella lo perdió, ahora que se convirtió en una prostituta, va a buscar su venganza cueste lo que cueste...
1. Todo lo perdido vuelve

**La pluma del cisne**

**Capítulo 1: Lo perdido vuelve**

A pesar de que cada noche tenía pesadillas con su cautiverio anterior, la joven Serena Tsukino se mantenía en un constante dormitar sin despertar, aunque su salud dependiera de ello. Para cuando el sol surco las ventanas su sueño había acabado.

Ya con tal de abrir sus ojos noto a su lado la cama total y completamente vacía, con la cobija sin remover de su lugar, eso significaba que ese día no había trabajado ¿pero por qué no lo había hecho?, bueno pero después recapacito y se dio cuenta de que ella era su propio jefe; se desperezo, se puso su bata transparente, bajo hacia el living, fue hacia la cocina y se comenzó a preparar su café como todas las mañanas.

….…

Después de unos 20 minutos su café ya estaba listo, se sentó con la taza en sus manos, agarro el periódico y se dispuso a leerlo cuando por un susto escupió todo el líquido contenido en su boca.

La cara se le cambio de inmediato al ver a quien había amado en una foto con otra mujer llamada Viluy Ice, ella era la que la había despojado de lo que más quería. Y esta foto indicaba que el ese mismo día volvía a Tokio.

Serena no era antes lo que es ahora, ella era una chica de 18 años, pura, bella, agradable con la gente, tenía a su querido novio Darien (que era 2 años mayor que ella: 21) para casarse, tenía todo eso hasta que un día las ilusiones se le fueron por la borda y se convirtió en una prostituta famosa en Tokio con la cual todos los empresarios importantes querían dar la vuelta para demostrar "miren estoy con una mujer monísima", pero esos quienes eran, ni siquiera ella los conocía, solamente se presentaban así no más en su apartamento y le pedían ayuda.

Mientras a ella le sucedía esto, sus padres y su hermano estaban muy preocupados, sus amigas la querían de vuelta con ella y Darien, bueno que se puede decir de este remedo de noble, el se fue al descubrir que ella estaba bien y supuestamente con otro hombre. Eso sí que era loco de imaginar que tu propia pareja te abandone por un malentendido que había provocado su secuestrador y encima burlarse de ti hasta el punto de llamarte vendida. De esta manera Serena se volvió a acostar en su cama muy deprimida.

…

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, un joven de tez tostada, cabello moreno, mirada azulada profunda y de traje gris, caminaba de par en par con sus maletas y con su mujer al lado.

-Viluy ¿quieres parar de moverte? –Interrogaba el joven nervioso como un alga-

-Ay, pero amor me siento muy feliz de volver a la ciudad, después de 2 años en Kioto esto es una alegría inmensa –ella no podía parar de sentirse agradable, claro porque era dueña y señora de un mismísimo imperio que creía habérselo robado a una "prostituta" por decirlo de alguna manera- Además tienes que estar feliz amor no estás hace 2 años con la regalada de Serena…

-Pensando- es verdad hace dos años que no veo a mi princesa de la Luna, ¿por qué demonios la deje escapar con aquel ricachón de Diamante? ¿Por qué?

-Oye Darien, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Amor? –lo tocaba para que reaccionara pero él no la escuchaba ni aunque estuviera 3 cm bajo tierra-

-Serenity, Serenity –decía estando medio zombi en sus pensamientos sobre su amada lunita-

-¡DARIEN DESPIERTATE! –Viluy estaba que echaba humo por las orejas-

-Eh, eh ¿Qué sucede Viluy? ¿Te paso algo? –miraba para todos lados y le preguntaba a su "amorcito" que le sucedía-

-Luego de meditarlo por un rato la joven se calmo- No, no me sucede nada amor, solamente es que hay que pasar la cabina para que nos den las valijas.

-Pues, vamos…

…

De nuevo en la casa de Serena todo estaba sin ningún ápice de luz, las cortinas cerradas y ella tirada en la cama mirando una foto que tenía en la mesita de noche, en la que estaba ella con su "ex" y junto al marco con una rosa roja seca.

Serena estaba que no cavia de pena, porque no quería ver a la persona que la había dejado por un secuestro. Todo lo que le hizo la derrumbo y más cuando perdió al bebe que iban a tener juntos por culpa de Diamante Black.

Y ahora que su amor había vuelto a la ciudad, todo iba a cambiar para bien o para mal, pero iba a cambiar…

**:D….Un poco cortito ya lo sé, pero espero que le guste. Saludos :D**


	2. Fiesta de Disfraces

**La pluma del cisne**

**Capítulo 2: Fiesta de Disfraces**

Aquella noche en el hotel, Darien estaba muy ocupado ordenando su ropa cuando entre sus prendas encontró una pequeña caja que contenía un medallón en forma de luna. Ese medallón era el que le había regalado a Serena cuando esta quedo embarazada como muestra también de su compromiso para casarse, y que luego encontró a la orilla del lago donde ella se bañaba cada día desde que estaban juntos, donde hicieron el amor por 1° vez, donde todo comenzó y termino.

Él desde que se fue a Kioto la extrañaba a horrores, no podía parar de pensar en ella, ni en como la había dejado creyendo que estaba con ese tipo.

-Oye Darien ¿qué es esto? –de la nada apareció la joven peli celeste al lado de el preguntándole que era lo que le brillaba en la mano-

-Mmm –escondía el objeto detrás de sí- nada amor, una pequeña y simple estupidez no más, que guardaba en mis pertenencias ¿ya has desempacado lo tuyo?

-Sí, ya he podido desempacar todo ¿quieres que te cocine algo? –le preguntaba con la mano en su espalda, pero ella seguía notando que aun estaba distraído-

-¿Eh? Has dicho algo –totalmente distraído-

-Nada, que nos acaban de invitar a una fiesta mañana en la noche de disfraces tu primo Zafiro –le decía mientras le mostraba la tarjeta de invitación- mira aquí esta…

La invitación decía así…

**Querido primo, te quiero invitar a una fiesta especial que voy a dar para todos los acaudalados banqueros de Tokio, necesito que vengas para traer una buena apariencia y que la gente conozca a mi querido colaborador y primo.**

**Saludos: Zafiro…**

**PD: Yo voy a llevar a una súper mujer…**

-Suspiro- este Zafiro, siempre con una mentalidad de un crio –no podía creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando-

-Ay, tranquilo amor –y le volvió a poner la mano en la espalda-, ya sé que tu primo es un poco mmm –intentaba dar con las palabras concretas- tonto, pero que se le va a hacer. Tu sabes que desde que tu primo Diamante se hace muerto hace 2 años, el se ha quedado sin el apoyo de su hermano y pues eso le dificulto las cosas para su puesto en el banco nacional.

-Sí, pero me molesta que ahora se esté portando como si fuera alguien importante, cuando el merito lo llevamos completo yo y Diamante –no podía contener la furia interna, pero él es su primo, y a pesar que se comporte como un imbécil al final de cuentas era su familia, así que no podía hacer nada con ello-

-Bueno amor, ya está, no pasa nada, piensa en rosa mi vida –su tranquilidad estaba prendida esta vez-

-Tienes razón –le sujeto la mano en señal de cariño- quiero comer sushi ¿sí?

-Vale –y se fue a la cocina-

…

En el departamento de Serena, la noche fue aburrida, y eso que trabajo con alguien con quien no quería estar y ese era…Zafiro Black, hermano de su secuestrador, a quien también odiaba por como la había tratado un montón de veces cuando ella estaba en cautiverio.

Pero ahora no era solamente sexo lo que él quería, si no que le quería pedir un favor, que sea su pareja en su fiesta…

-Oye Serena, por favor acepta mi propuesta, si aceptas te puedo dar muchísimo dinero de verdad, y conste que podrás verte de nuevo en alta sociedad –sacaba las palabras como para tratar de persuadirla y que reaccione a sus pedigüeñas, pero ni siquiera el se aceptaría a sí mismo-

-¿De cuánto hablamos Zafiro? –de inmediato la joven se dio vuelta y le lanzo esas palabras-

-Ha, no puedo creer que la conejita traviesa diera el primer paso –le acariciaba su brazo desnudo-

-No me toques, si ya te dije que si es porque si, ahora vístete y vete –se alejo de él y se volvió a acostar-

-Bueno la fiesta es de las 19:00 pm a las 21:00 pm me has oído –la interrogaba poniéndose la camisa- tu sabes bien que siempre fuiste tan servicial –le sujetaba la cara con la mano-

-En ese momento se zafó de sus garras que sostenían su rostro- vete ahora de aquí, mañana nos vemos. Adiós

-Adiós Serena…

En ese instante el golpe en la puerta fue seco, y ella callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Para cuando era la mañana siguiente ella tenía todo preparado para la fiesta:

-Un vestido dorado de escote corazón.

-Una máscara blanca que contenía en la frente una luna creciente dorada.

-Guantes de tul blanco colgantes.

-Un velo largo blanco que iba por detrás de la cabeza.

Ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta, ella ya estaba completamente vestida, peinada y maquillada. A las 18:40 pm, Zafiro la paso a buscar con su Ferrari último modelo…

-Serenity, tienes paso libre para entrar –expresaba el joven con mirada encantadora-

-Muchas gracias…

Ya al llegar, ella podía escuchar los tumultos de gente que había allí…

-Oye Zafiro ¿Cuánta gente hay allí adentro? ¿No? –Estaba muy temblorosa, no podía contener los nervios-

-Tranquila, no pasara nada Serena, tú con calma y despacio te vas a ir relajando –incitaba el muchacho con las manos posadas en su espalda descubierta-

El abrió la puerta muy despacio para entrar y vio a toda la gente que los miraban muy sorprendidos…

De pronto detrás de ellos apareció Darien, que paso a saludar a su primo…

-Hola Zafiro –el joven moreno saludaba tan cordialmente que de pronto se vio reflejado por una apariencia muy conocida en la mujer que acompañaba a su familiar- ¿Oye Zafiro quien es la joven que te acompaña?, me suena muy familiar y bonita.

-No, primo no te molestes, es una chica que conocí hace unos 2 años, se llama Selene, es muy buena persona –se jactaba de lo dicho con mucha despreocupación-

Serena se quedo absolutamente perpleja de lo que había escuchado, ese maldito psicótico es primo del amor de su vida. Cuando supo eso de inmediato salió corriendo al jardín de la casa a tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Espera no te vayas! –gritaba el menor de los primos-, disculpen ya vuelvo –y se fue sin dar explicaciones-

-Mmmm –mencionaba pensativo y pensando mientras se rascaba el mentón- Esa chica se me hace muy conocida, no sé porque pero me da la sensación de que es Serena….

**Mujajaja, nunca van a saber quién soy, Mujajaja. Bueno, en fin, espero que este capítulo les guste muchísimo y que dejen muchos comentarios (que sean constructivos), espero que os guste :D**


	3. Carta de recuerdo

**La pluma de cisne**

**Carta de recuerdo**

La fiesta no había sido lo que yo esperaba, pero al fin y al cabo había terminado como yo lo creía. Al regresar a casa me tumbe en mi cama y me dormí profundamente soñando con aquel terrible suceso que marco mi vida, aquel del cual mi querido Darien se largo con una bruja de cabellos celestes como un iceberg.

A la mañana siguiente me levante despeinada, con el mismo vestido, y sin saber donde quedaba mi cocina, eso significaba –decía rascándome la cabeza con mi dedo índice- que estaba todavía en un pésimo estado después de la fiesta de disfraces de Zafiro.

Mientras preparaba mi café, miraba en uno de los aparadores una pequeña caja que había olvidado hace 2 años. Para sacar mis dudas, me acerque al aparador y saque la pequeña cajita, luego la abrí y me deje llevar por los recuerdos que había allí adentro.

Antes de volver a sumergirme en la memoria me termine de preparar el liquido despertador, y volví. En una de esas me encontré con un sobre perfumado de su aroma, lo rompí y comencé a leerlo…

**Serena: Non so quanto mi manchi, qui in Italia le cose non stanno andando bene, così in pochi giorni sarai. I miei cugini sono sempre in lotta volte indiscutibili come fissa le questioni bancarie.  
Mi dispiace non posso essere con voi in questo momento e sentire il tuo calore.  
Ti amo ... Darien**

Como yo no entendía el italiano, me mandaba debajo del texto original una traducción…

**Serena: No sabes cuánto te extraño, aquí en Italia las cosas están marchando bien, así que dentro de unos días estaré contigo. Mis primos están como siempre peleándose indiscutibles veces por cómo arreglar los asuntos bancarios.**

**Lamento no poder estar contigo en estos momentos y sentir tu calor.**

**Te amo...Darién**

Cuando finalice mi lectura, apreté la hoja contra mi pecho sincronizando mis lágrimas con cada recuerdo doloroso, teniendo en mi mente la cruda y sórdida realidad de todos los días. El estar sola y desamparada me había hecho muy mal. ¿Con que objeto leía el pasado cuando el presente era una menuda mierda?, pero que podía hacer ¿darme de hostias contra la pared?, no, eso no me llevaría a nada, y más cuando él estaba aquí en Tokio y yo con mis múltiples "clientes". Ya el pasado no me serbia, pero mientras tenga mis recuerdos conmigo los deseos no se irían de mi memoria hasta que yo quisiera.

Por eso esa carta era el último recuerdo de mi querido amor perdido…

**Espero que os guste este episodio, lamento que sea cortito pero bueno es el 3° capitulo. Arrivederchi :D**


	4. Te recuerdo como si fuera ayer

**La pluma del cisne**

**Capítulo 4**

**Te recuerdo como si fuera ayer**

-Serena, Serena, te amo…

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Sí, y nunca voy a dejarte….

…

-Como fui tan tonto en decirte eso, como pude dejarme enceguecer por una vendida como tu Serena…

-No Darien no digas eso, por favor no creas nada de lo que viste, no me dejes…

-No, si que voy a creer porque lo vi. ¡SERENA ACABO DE VER QUE ESTABAS CON OTRO HOMBRE A MIS ESPALDAS!

…...

Como pude decirle eso a mi propia prometida, y aunque no lo admita todavía la extraño, extraño su pelo dorado, su perfume, su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento la cólera me invadía por completo, y más cuando vi ese collar que le regale cuando quedo embaraza de mí. Pero que podía hacer, ella estaría feliz con otro hombre que no sea yo, al fin y al cabo yo ya estoy comprometido otra vez con Viluy.

…

En la fiesta de ayer me pareció haberla reconocido, estaba muy bonita vestida, pero cuando me vio y lo vio a él parece que le había dado un congelamiento estático, de repente salió corriendo de allí asustada y sin ningún motivo aparente.

A partir de ahí supe que ella era la quién estaba detrás de aquel disfraz era ella…

Y la veía como la recordaba, tan dócil y atenta con los demás que se me hacía difícil creer en lo que se había convertido. Ya cuando supuse haberla olvidado, vuelve sin que yo me dé cuenta a mi vida.

Yo en cambio en 2 años, llegue a construir una nueva familia, así es Viluy está embarazada de mi hija y todo va en buen plan, por ahora.

Serena espero poder verte de nuevo pero ahora como la chica que recuerdo, como aquella niña de 18 que amaba a la gente, que ayudaba y que siempre resplandecía con su sonrisa en cualquier habitación donde las personas estaban tristes. Quiero verte como te recuerdo Serena…

**Hola a todos vosotros, bueno primero y principal en estos 2 últimos capítulos publicados quise poner sus recuerdos en perspectiva, así que no se me enojen si son cortitos esos 2. Espero que la pasen bien leyendo…Saludos :D**


	5. Despues de tanto te encuentro

**La pluma de cisne**

**Capítulo 5**

**Después de tanto te encuentro**

Tras mucho tiempo de esperar, mi día había llegado, tenía tiempo de estar libre sin ese peso que me hacía daño, el peso de ser una prostituta. Me vestí lo más decente que pude –unos pantalones de jean azul, unas sandalias negras, camisa blanca con rayas azules y mi pelo recogido en una cola de caballo larga-, salí de allí, camine un par de calles y me adentre en un bar que había a la esquina; era muy acogedor, me senté y pedí un wisky en las rocas con un jugo de naranja.

Durante mi estadía en negocio me quede mirando a alguien que estaba sentado adelante mío con unos hombres vestido de traje, parecían muy importantes, pero yo solo veía al hombre de cabello moreno, ¿Por qué se me hacia tan familiar?

Unas horas más tarde –tipo 19:00 pm- yo me levante de la mesa donde me encontraba, a los 2 minutos también se levantaron los de al lado mío, en ese instante pude darme cuenta de que ese mismo hombre que estaba sentado junto a mí, y de espaldas, era nada más ni nada menos que Darien, y de un momento a otro nuestros ojos se cruzaron pero por instinto me tape la cara con mi bolso de mano. Ya cuando me estaba escapando el me sujeto de la muñeca dando mi cara con la suya…

-Ven para acá Serena- me atrajo hacia él con una fuerza terrible.

-¿Cómo demonios supiste que era yo? –le dije tratando de apartarme de él.

-Pues, porque te conozco hace mucho –quería golpearlo, pero no podía, era demasiado para mí.

-No, Darien tu ya dejaste de conocerme hace mucho –sus parpados se cerraron, abrió las manos y me dejo que me liberara.

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo?- me miraba y yo no sabía que responderle-.

-Pues…-seguía trabándome con cada movida de lengua que hacía-. Sí, ¿por qué no? –le respondí de una manera fría y desconcertante que para mi forma de ser no estaba bien vista por mi "ex"-.

-Perfecto, vámonos…

Así que otra vez nos sentamos en una mesa, el pidió un vino y yo otra vez un wisky…

No hablamos durante toda la noche restante, y la verdad me estaba sintiendo incomoda. Allí estábamos los dos casi borrachos, sin dirigirnos la maldita palabra por un montón de tiempo, y lo único que se atreve a decirme es

-¿Y cómo has estado?...

¿Y cómo crees que están? –respondí sarcásticamente.

-Tienes razón, no debía haber preguntado eso –me lo expresaba con tanta tristeza que no quería disimular-

-Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal… ¡ah! Mira qué hora es –se sorprendió al ver su reloj- es mejor que nos vayamos o si no Viluy me matara –me sujeto del brazo, tiro de mi y nos salimos del bar, me subió a su auto y nos fuimos-

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio él me acompaño a la entrada y…

-Bueno, aquí sigo viviendo, espero que llegues bien –le dedique estas palabras mirando al suelo sin querer verle el rostro-

-Espera…

-¿Qué….?

De repente me sujeto del rostro y me dio un beso….

-Que bueno fue verte otra vez…Serena…

Después de eso se marcho con su auto en la obscuridad de la noche….

**Hola ¿Cómo vais vosotros?, bueno espero que este capítulo les guste, prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo, io lo prometo. Bueno espero que les guste, cualquier cosa me mandan un mensajito privado o un review para decirme –de buena- que hay que mejorar…Arrivedercci :D**


	6. Fue un sueño: un reencuentro de verdad

**La pluma del cisne**

**Capítulo 6**

**Fue un sueño: un reencuentro de verdad**

La mañana siguiente de su increíble borrachera, Serena no tenía el menor control de sus extremidades, ella se tambaleaba sin saber por dónde ir…

-¿D-donde está la cocina? –Mencionaba a duras penas por lo mareada que estaba, ni siquiera se podía sostener en pie- maldita sea, porque no puedo encontrar nada en esta casa…

-Se escuchaba en la puerta golpeteos- ¡SERENA ESTAS AHÍ!

-Se sujetaba la cabeza del dolor- ¡¿QUIEN ES?!

-¡SOY YO DARIEN! ¡TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO, Y PUES ME DIJIERON QUE VIVIAS AQUÍ Y QUERIA VERTE PARA HABLAR UN POCO!

-En voz baja- hay dios no, no, no, pensé que lo había soñado, maldita sea, Darien y sus estúpidas ocurrencias –se seguía maldiciendo a si misma tratando de no prestarle atención a su "ex" prometido-¡SII, SI YA VOY!

Abrió la puerta y el apuesto joven se le abalanzo como un león a su presa, ella estaba muy conmocionada, lo obvio era que le hubiera rasguñado su careto despreciable pero sin embargo prefirió sucumbir ante los besos y caricias que le propinaba.

-N-No no quiero por favor –ya no podía más, ya le estaba entrando aquel calor insoportable.

-Sí que quieres y puedes, no lo des admitas, sigues amándome –enserio lo decía o estaba loco-, no crees que aunque Viluy está embarazada yo no vendría a buscarte…

-Yo… –fue interrumpida por un beso cálido en los labios.

-No sigas más nada…

Porque tenía que sufrir nuevamente esta tierna sensación, esa sensación de tener a un hombre encima de ella respirando a su compas, de tener su cadera reprimida, de sentir cosas que hace mucho no había sentido en demasiado tiempo, como por ejemplo amor.

Ti-ti-ti –sonaba el despertador-

-¡Auhhh! Me duele la cabeza, la borrachera sí que me mato de verdad –se levantaba de la cama sin ánimo.

De pronto se encontró con un pequeño problema, ese era que estaba desnuda del torso para abajo –aunque tenía camisón de seda ella sentía la falta de ropa interior-, y encontró una pequeña nota que decía así:

**Serena lamento no haber sido más tranquilo cuando tú me dejaste por ese hombre, pero ahora quiero que sepas que hare todo para tenerte de nuevo conmigo.**

**PD: Viluy no se dará cuenta.**

Serena estaba sin palabras, ¿qué demonios había hecho? Ahora su "ex" prometido volvió a buscarla y además de todo eso se atreve a decirle que la mugrienta de Viluy esta embaraza, ella ya no sabía que pensar, lo único que esperaba era que la prostituta esa pagara por toda la miseria que le había echado encima.

Como no saben esto, yo se los contare, Viluy era la asistente de Diamante. Cuando el sádico la conoció a ella, esa burda mujerzuela lo ayudo para acostarse con ella y apoderarse de la cuenta bancaria de Darien, en ese momento su prometido.

Así que no se enojen por como ella se convirtió en lo que es ahora, lo único que en este momento cuenta es vengarse de Viluy conjunta con todos los malditos que la hicieron sufrir.

Así que ese si fue un reencuentro memorable…

Darien juro por lo nuestro que vengare todo lo que nos hicieron…

**Hola a todos, bueno dejo este capítulo que espero que lo disfruten, perdón por no colocar más cosas es que estoy un poquito cansada y mañana tengo que ir a hacer algo, así que os dejo este episodio. Salutte a tutti :D**


End file.
